


one shot

by oxcab



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxcab/pseuds/oxcab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merton moaned in pleasure, his pale hands twisting the black sheets beneath him as he arched his back slightly - silently asking Tommy to press deeper. <br/>This is my first bwc just a little somein' i had swimming in my head tommy/merton fic it's also a pretty old fic from my fanfiction.net account</p>
            </blockquote>





	one shot

Merton moaned in pleasure, his pale hands twisting the black sheets beneath him as he arched his back slightly - silently asking Tommy to press deeper. The goth shifted his hips trying to follow the jock's rhythm only to hiss in pain when his friend's thumbs dug a little to hard into tender flesh of his waist.

"Did I hurt you?" Tommy said worriedly, stopping his movements.

Merton shook his head no, "don't stop..." the pale youth's words trailed as a blush bloomed across his cheeks. Burying his face in his arms in embarrassment.

The goth jerked in surprise - warm broad hands smoothed up his back, Tommy chuckled in amusement the bronze male's palms were like branding irons on Merton's shoulders blades as he rubbed his buddy's neck with the pads of his thumbs gently.

"No bigs Mert, no one can't resist the Tommy Dawkins world famous massage."

The end


End file.
